Intros
by Speretmoon
Summary: Simple OC introduction for a project I am going to be doing in the near future. The story will be both canon and OC so I thought I would put this out for anyone who may have confusion about the new additions. Each chapter is a gathered one-shot of an OC. There will be 13 Chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1- Thief of Soul

Aradia's limp body lays in the rubble of her once beautiful hive. "Sollux…..How could you" Were last word she spoke as she fell into deaths icy grasp. When she awoke she was in a dark space. Not a room but a space, like a void of some kind. She stood up and looked around. "W-Where am I" she asked herself. "_The Hellish yard"_ A voice answered. The voice was of a boy. A young boy but not a child. "Who's there!?" She called out to the voice. "_I am a friend"_ The voice answered once more. "A-Am I dead" She asked in a soft voice. "_Sadly yes…sorry Aradia"_ The voice apologized.

"Sollux…why" Aradia sniffled. "_please don't cry dear"_ The voice asked. "I Have every right to cry!" She yelled. The Voice went quite for a long time and she assumed he was gone. She fell to her knees, crimson tears streaming down her cheeks. She stayed like this for what felt like hours. A cold gentle hand rested on her shoulder. _"please shed no tears. Your are to pretty to be upset so"_ A voice said softly from behind her.

She turned to see a young man. He looked to be her age though his hair color said other wise. He had long silver hair that reached to his lower back. It was tied in black twine or some kind of strong string. He was wearing some sort of black tux with a bright blue tie. His eyes were covered by a black blind fold. How can he see. "Who…are…you?" She asked. "_Spirit Kaniji. The prince of the hellish yard"_ He answered. She looked at him curiously "Prince?" She asked. "_Yes, Prince"_ He answered. He reached his hand to her. She grabbed it hesitantly and he helped her up.

"_Now come with me there is something I need to tell you"_ Spirit said leading her out a door and into a bright room. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright light she could see she was in a theater. "Hm?" Aradia tilted her head to he side. "What is this?" She asked. "_The theater of beyond"_ He answered. "The theater of beyond?" She asked. "_Yes, I have brought you here to see something very important."_ He explained. "Oh…alright" She said sitting down in a theater chair. Spirit sat next to her his head turned toward the screen but he obviously could not see through his blindfold. She turned her gaze to the screen and watched the truth.

Scene 1 - Make her pay.

Vriska stands in her hive her hands on her head she is using her mind control on someone. But who. The screen turns to Sollux he is sitting at his computer desk making a virus to send to Vantas. He grabs his head. He appears to be having a terrible head ach. His mustard yellow blood dripped from his nose as red and blue sparks flew from his Technicolor eyes. He stood up from his chair and walks towards his bee hives. He grabbed a jar and scooped up some mind honey.

He then took a huge chug of it. Honey dripped down his cheeks mixing with his nosebleed. The red and blue surrounded him as he levitated off of the ground and out the window. He flew for miles all the way to Aradia's Hive. He stopped before it. The buzzing of his phyonic sparks buzzed loud enough that they could be heard from inside. Aradia rushed outside to meet with Sollux. "Sollux You came!" She smiled delighted to see him. He said nothing but a blue symbol for scorpio appeared on his forehead. "Sollux" She asked backing up a bit. "make her pay.." He said in a low voice. "What?" She asked. "MAKE HER PAY!" He yelled shooting a beam of red and blue her way. An explosion so large, that it could be seen for miles, Blew both Aradia and her hive to bits. After that one blow his buzzing ceased and the symbol vanished. Sollux fell to his knee by Aradia's half dead body. "How…Could…You…Sollux…" She said as he eyes closed and her crimson blood spilled onto the cold ground. Icy tears fell down his cheeks. "Aradia….AA….I'm 2orry" He cried.

-end-

Aradia was crying in the theater even though the screen had gone black she continued to stare at it in disbelief. "_Aradia… Are you alright?" _Spirit asked standing from his chair. Aradia didn't move she only sat there. Spirit sighed he knew how she felt. "_I'm sorry"_ He said. She sniffled whipping the tears from her eyes. A small smile found its way to her face. "it's okay" She smiled. "I'm happy. Thank you for letting me see this" She thanked him. He stood there in a daze. "_Why are you thanking me. Aren't you upset about being dead?" _He asked. "yes I am. But at the same time I'm not." She said. "I bet that's kind of weird isn't it?" She asked turning to face him. "_Strange, yes. Weird, not at all."_ He answered. "Now tell me your majesty. You know a lot about me. But I know nothing about you." She said. "Tell me about yourself." She asked. "_What do you want to know?"_ He asked. "Do you have a living ansesester? Like my friend Feferi" She asked. "_Ansester? No, But if you mean blood. Then yes. I have two older brothers. My eldest brother NoBlood is known as the master of the hellish yard. He is very strange, a bit insane if you ask me. He is very wild and annoying. My other older brother is Luniss. He is quite, but loud at the same time._

_ He doesn't talk his mouth is always shut. But he is always talking. I guess that doesn't make any sense now dose it. Heh."_ He fell silent. "_Is that all you wanted to know?"_ He asked. "What about a lusus?" She asked. "_Lusus? You mean my animal guardian? His name is Fang. He is a silver haired bat. He is so adorable." _Spirit smiled. "um…What about your blindfold?" She asked. He fell deathly silent. He looked down his silver bangs covered his face. "I'm sorry.." She said looking down as well. "_Lets go. You may return to your home and friends."_ he said not looking up at her. "home?" She asked. He looked up black tears fell through the bottom of the blindfold. "_Home."_ He said. A dark a smoke surrounded Aradia and she was pulled down into the floor. When she awoke she was a ghost floating behind the crying Sollux. She remembered nothing of the boy. Nor did she ever remember.

_**A/N: First OC intro. This is my OC.**_

_**Name: Spirit Kaniji**_

_**Age: 14 years**_

_**Blood color: black**_

_**Race: hybrid of animal and human. I will explain later ;)**_

_**Title: Thief of Souls**_

_**World: Land of Storms & Roses**_

_**Animal DNA: Silver haired bat**_

_**Weapon: Devil's trident**_

_**Likes: Writing, Singing lullaby's, and Doctor who**_

_**Dislikes: people who ask about his blindness, being alone, and MOTHA FUCKIN PEARS! THEY ARE EVEN MORE EVIL THEN SATAN! DX**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please review. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Maid of Doom

A huge puff of smoke filled the air as both Eridan and Sollux hit the floor with a thud. Sollux quickly jumped to his feet looking down at the sea dweller. "That was the worst fucking thing I have ever been through in my entire life!" Sollux Spouted at the sea-dweller who remained silent and still. "Hey fish dick say something!" Sollux yelled. After a few moments of waiting for Eridan to reply He turned away and ushered "whatever" Before storming away. Eridan moved up against a dark purple rock curling up and hugging his knees. Violet tears welled in his eyes, Dripping down his cheeks and onto his now ragged scarf. "Fef..." He sobbed. Purple tears puddled on the floor. "Fef...I'm sorry" He cried. A shadow appeared on top of the rock behind him.

"Why are you crying?" A voice said behind him. It was a girls voice. He looked up and saw a blonde girl with wolf ears behind him, looking down at him with her violet eyes. "Who are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side. "W-Who are you?" Eridan asked a bit startled by the girls presents. "I asked you first" She said crossing her arms. "Eridan" He answered in a low voice. "Hi Eridan, my names Briana. Just call me Bri though." She smiled. "Um Okay...Why are you here?" He asked. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I asked you first" He chuckled copying her earlier statement. "Hehe Touche'" She somewhat laughed. "I'm looking for my idiot friend HJ." She answered. "HJ?" He asked. "Yea, His names Spirit you seen him?" she asked. "What's he look like?" He asked standing up. He was way taller then the girl who was more or less his age.

"Uh, Silver hair. fangs, wearing a blindfold, kind of annoying." She described. "Um.. sorry no, I've never seen anyone like that." He says looking greatly confused at the girl. "God Damn it HJ!" she yells out of no where. "Where are you!?". "Um...Why do you need to find him so bad?" Eridan asked. "Well my other friend CC is doing something and I'm bored." She complained. "..." Eridan fell silent. "Dots aren't conversation." she glared. "Whatever he responded to her glare with a playful grin. "I can talk with you if you want~ Maybe over dinner and a movie~?" He smirked.

"..." It was then her turn to fall silent. "Dots aren't conversation~" He cooed. "Are you HJ or maybe Justin in disguise or some shit like that?" she asked. "No why?" He asked his smirk still plastered across his cheeks. "Cause that's how much of a perverted weirdo they are" She glared. "I'm not a pervert." He retorted. "All men are perverts." She said coldly. "Not true" Eridan argued. "So true" She chuckled. "NOT TRUE!" A boys voice called from above them. "Hm?" Eridan looked around but saw no one. "HJ! WHERE ARE YOU!" Bri yelled. "No where~" the voice cooed. "HJ, come out and I'll give you a cookie" She smirked knowing damn well he would come into sight for sweets. "A cookie..." The voice drifted off into silence.

A dark shadow like hand reaches out from Bri's shadow. A short boy with long silver hair emerged from he dark shadow and hugs her from behind. "Can I have the cookie now?" He asked. She hands him a tiny chocolate chip cookie, he takes it and nibbles at it a bit as though he's trying to make it last. She sighs. "So you were hiding behind me this whole time?" She asked. "Mhm" mumbled nibbling on his cookie. "Hey HJ what do you know about this guy?" She asked pointing to Eridan. The small albino bot starred at Eridan for a while. Well...stare not being the right word seeing as though he couldn't see through his black blindfold. It was like a weird Terezi smell/lick thing. Even so it made Eridan feel even more uneasy.

The boy finally spoke. "Name Eridan Ampora, Age 6 Alternian sweeps, 13 earth years, or 52 Rezun seasons, Weapon preference Rifle or wand, Desendent of Orphaner Dualscar or Cronus Ampora, Title Prince of hope. WARNING! Huge Pervert!" He said grinning at the warning. "Knew it!" Bri laughed. "N-Not true! Eridan yelled a small violet blush spreading across his grey alternian cheeks. The two non-trolls giggled as Eridan went between the emotions of embarrassment and anger.

"S-Stop laughing at me!" Eridan finally choked up. The blond wolf girl ceased her laughter as the albino demon boy continued to snicker. She arms herself with a small dagger in her right hand. She ushered him a warning glare then shoved the small blade into the silver haired boys throat. His body fell to the ground life-less, a black goo dripped out of his throat. It seemed to be blood. "sorry bout that" She said turning to Eridan. The now startled troll stares at the boys life-less corpse a sudden chill running down his spine. "I-Is he okay?" He asked in a choked up voice. "He's fine" She answered bluntly. "But...he's not breathing..." A bit of worry for the small boy in his voice. She sighs. "Ugh, HJ your being over dramatic" She says to the boys dead corpse.

The corpse sudden makes a creepy static like laugh that made Eridan jump back. Eridan tripped and fell back landing in a small puddle of black blood. "W-What the fuck!?" Eridan yells. The corpse rises to his feet now reveling his now uncovered /eyes?/. He literally had no eyes. They were just empty sockets oozing the black blood. A black smoke began to steam out from his sockets as well as a new found fear fell over the stunned sea-dweller. "That really hurt Bri-Bri" Spirit cooed. "Get over it. And don't call me that." The wolf eared girl glared a warning at the boy as though to say 'Call me that again and you take a dagger to the crouch' "Fine" Spirit sighed. Eridan remained frozen in place watching the smoke steam from the boys eyes.

"Yo HJ cover up your eyes are started to creep me out" She said tossing him his blind fold. He caught it nodding as he tied it back around his eyes. After that was done he whipped some blood from his cheeks and under his blindfold and turned to face Eridan who was still stunned. "Hey you okay there fish boy?" He asked. Eridan didn't even blink. "Welp guess that's my que to get the hell out of here." Spirit said turning to leave. "You coming Bri-cheese?" He asked. "Yea." She replied. He suddenly hugged her from behind tightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK HJ! LET GO OF ME!" She yelled squirming around in his grasp. "Oh hush miss fussy furry, were taking the shadows." He giggled. He let himself fall back sending them both going into the pool of shadows behind him. Before the completely vanished you could hear Briana usher "HJ your a prick." -

Character data:

Name: Briana Ongaku Age: 6 sweeps, 52 seasons, 13 years Title: Maid of Doom Blood: Neon purple Animal: Wolf Likes: Puppies, dragons, reading, and music. Dislikes: Being ignored for no reason, boredom, and being hugged by Spirit. _

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Mostly to Bri. Due to the moving I had to wait till today to get Wifi. It really sucked. Hopefully I will also be getting the next chapter of love at first sight out today. Hopefully. I make no promises. Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review or any idea you may have for future chapters or new stories. Bye~!


End file.
